fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spore Element
Spore Spore is an element with the fusion of Mushroom (S90148's idea) and Illusion. Although it seems ridiculous, it can keep noobs from buying it easily. Spore has clone abilities like Illusion. However, they seem less powerful than Illusion. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Medium Speed : Fairly Fast Spells Renaissance Spores User shoots 3 large spore orbs that regrows clones when the hit opponent dies. -->The user will shoot 3 large purple projectiles that is lobbed on the location of the cursor. It has an improved blast radius of the Spore Bombs (from Grass). Each spore does 75 ~ 150 damage. When a spore is able to kill a player in low health, out of the player's corpse come out a new clone of the caster. The clones do nothing but they can be used for distraction and confusion, because the clones can also be damaged, making it look like a real player being AFK. They can also be pushed away, frozen, burnt, etc. The clone/s will last for 6 seconds. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Spore-mation User uses magical sorcery to turn a nearby player into a mushroom, making them vulnerable to open attacks and gaining them profit as they die. -->The user will use his powerful sorcery over a nearby player. They will be turned into a fungus, which will sit on the area where he/she was transformed for 8 seconds. When the mushroom (the player) dies, the caster receives half of its remaining resources (health, mana and stamina). This close range spell has 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 700 shards * Note : '''Although dealing no damage, they will still be vulnerable to shots and attacks. '''Homing Spores User spins itself and releases several spores being carried by homing mines, stunning players and regrowing clones. -->The user elevates a small inch in the air, create a T POSE position, and then spin them self. Multiple homing mines are then released and shot at the direction of the cursor. Each will do 23 ~ 45 damage. They may come out in group of 7 ~ 11, which may do 161 ~ 256 or 315 ~ 495 damage. Once they come in contact with a player, it will explode and expel seeds that regrow one clone per homing mine. Note that there are no clones created when it hits a wall or a solid object unless occupied by a player. This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 850 shards Regrowth User will hide under the ground and heal itself as well as lay down explosive spores that will knock away players and projectiles upon explosion. -->The user will hide under the ground and create a mushroom "head" (idk what is it called but nvm) and heal itself 18 hp per second for 14 seconds. The user will also lay down spores as it hides, which reproduces every 3 seconds. Once touched by a player, it will explode and knock that player away, also dealing 180 damage. When touched by a projectile, it will also explode and knock the projectile away in any direction. After healing, the caster then rises up and proceed on foot with 252 replenished hp. This healing spell has a 15 second cooldown. *''Consumes 450 mana and costs 930 shards'' * Note : '''Party members can step on the "head" to heal themselves. '''Life Cycle User shrinks all players within a medium range which forces them to take double damage and reduce the damage they inflict. Upon the caster's death, all affected opponents die and form clones out of their corpses, then revived with some health lost. -->This ultimate is very special because of its detailed annoying effects without the use of damage and stun, wherein the caster shrinks all players within a 23 stud range. When all players are shrunken, their damage will do thrice less than before, and they also take double damage from spells. One thing is that the caster is also connected to those players and when he/she died, all affected opponents die, then recreate clones of the caster. The players are revived with 450 lost health. This ultimate has a 2 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1050 mana and costs 1100 shards * '''Note : '''The caster is not granted with any shards and diamonds from the players' death, unless lower than 450. Trivia * Spore is the only element that is a duplication of Illusion. * The element also has the first ultimate to greatly affect opponents' size. It also is the first ultimate to have more than 1050 mana cost.